


Cirque Du Soleil Freaky

by cascades (heartroots)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartroots/pseuds/cascades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun has sex dreams about Zhou mi and Sungmin meddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cirque Du Soleil Freaky

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned to me that there wasn't enough filthy, kinky Qmi smut. I took that as a challenge? I HOPE THIS FITS THE BILL AND DOESN'T, Y'KNOW, SUCK. The double pentration is entirely Tumblr's fault. TUMBLRRRRR! /shakes fist

There is someone between Kyuhyun’s thighs. There is someone between Kyuhyun’s thighs and, oh _fuck_ yes, their mouth is wrapped hot and wet around his cock. 

“Zhou Mi,” Kyuhyun moans. 

It’s Zhou Mi. Of course it’s Zhou Mi. He sinks his fingers into Zhou Mi’s disheveled hair and tugs him farther down onto his cock until Zhou Mi looks up at him, winks and smiles around his length. He’s not sucking yet, just running his tongue along the underside and pulling back now and then to flick at the head, lapping up the precome gathering there. 

“Come on,” Kyuhyun grunts, lifting his hips just slightly and gripping Zhou Mi’s hair tighter. 

Zhou Mi does something swirly with his tongue that makes Kyuhyun gasp and then he starts sucking, cheeks hollowing as he bobs up and down on Kyuhyun’s cock. Kyuhyun digs his fingers into Zhou Mi’s scalp. Zhou Mi sucks harder, one of his hands coming up to rest on Kyuhyun’s bare thigh, pushing his legs farther apart so he can maneuver in closer. 

Zhou Mi’s mouth feels amazing. He thinks it’s probably the best blowjob he’s ever gotten, and then Zhou Mi takes him in so far his cock hits the back of Zhou Mi’s throat and yeah, confirmed— it’s definitely the best blowjob he’s ever gotten. Kyuhyun loses his barely restrained control, grabs Zhou Mi by the hair and starts fucking his mouth with long strokes. Zhou Mi doesn’t complain, just makes a sort of startled sound and relaxes his throat, his moans reverberating against Kyuhyun’s cock. Kyuhyun moans in kind. 

“Fuck, Zhou Mi,” Kyuhyun growls, snapping his hips even faster. 

Zhou Mi must have felt Kyuhyun’s muscles lock up through the hand on his thigh, because when Kyuhyun’s orgasm hits him he pins Kyuhyun’s hips to the mattress and pulls back so Kyuhyun doesn’t only come into his open mouth, but onto his lips, his chin, even a little on his cheek. Kyuhyun sucks in a shaky breath, the sight almost too much for him to handle. He’s still trembling through the aftershocks when he lunges into a sitting position, tugs Zhou Mi towards him and starts to clean his face. With his tongue. 

“What’d you do that for?” Kyuhyun breathes, staring at Zhou Mi with wide eyes. 

Zhou Mi smirks. “Because you need to get up.”

“… What?” Kyuhyun asks. 

Then he wakes up. 

Sungmin is hovering over him, hair rumpled with sleep. “I said you need to get up! You were supposed to be out of bed ten minutes ago. Teukkie-hyung told me I have permission to kung-fu your ass if it isn’t in the shower in the next thirty seconds.”

Kyuhyun groans and buries his face in his pillow.

It isn’t until Sungmin leaves, adorably disgruntled (and with Kyuhyun’s blanket, the vindictive son of a bitch), that Kyuhyun realizes what exactly just happened. 

He just had a sex dream about Zhou Mi.

_Scratch that,_ he thinks, looking down at his boxers, _I just had a wet dream about Zhou Mi._

\---

Fortunately, Zhou Mi is out doing solo activities all the rest of that day so Kyuhyun only sees him briefly before he goes to bed.

 _Un_ fortunately, tomorrow they’re going to be cramped in a studio together all day recording the next few tracks of Super Junior M’s new album, and if just seeing Zhou Mi’s mouth for a split second today was enough to get Kyuhyun half hard, how the hell is he going to handle watching him talk and smile and sing for hours on end tomorrow? 

_This is not good,_ Kyuhyun thinks as he brushes his teeth that night. 

Idly, he wonders how hard it is to sing with an erection.

\---

It turns out that it is not that hard to sing with an erection; it’s even got the added perk of knocking his passion up a notch, for which he is praised. But he has to be careful, because every time he shifts too much on his stool or Zhou Mi licks his lips, the chance that the audio of him coming in his pants will be professionally recorded for the listening pleasure of fangirls everywhere greatly increases.

He’s hard not only for the Zhou Mi sitting beside him, but also for the one in his dream last night. The Zhou Mi that fingered him until he came and then rimmed him until he was hard all over again and screaming Zhou Mi’s name, sobbing for release; the Zhou Mi that dissipated before his very eyes, disappeared back to dream world before he could finish Kyuhyun off because Ryeowook dropped a pot in the kitchen (or several pots, or possibly all the pots and pans in the cupboard) and Kyuhyun awoke with the worst morning wood of his _life._ He stumbled out of bed and scurried to the bathroom as quietly as he could so as not to wake Sungmin, braced himself against the sink to jerk off because he couldn’t wait for the shower to heat up and bit back Zhou Mi’s name as he came. 

“Kyuhyun,” Ryeowook says, poking Kyuhyun’s forearm. “Kyuhyun, are you okay? We’re starting the next song.”

“Huh?” Kyuhyun replies distractedly. When he looks up to see Zhou Mi’s face, he realizes he’s been staring. Staring at Zhou Mi’s long fingers wrapped around the microphone. Imagining what those perfect fingers would feel like inside him outside of his subconscious. Kyuhyun manages not to blush when he meets Zhou Mi’s eyes. He clears his throat and turns away from Zhou Mi, back to his music. 

“Sorry, I was… zoned out. I’m ready now.”

\---

“Harder Mi, oh my _god_ ,” Kyuhyun moans as he tosses his head back and smacks it soundly against the wall.

Okay, he’s up against a wall. When he opens his eyes he sees that Zhou Mi is the one holding him up. One of his legs is wrapped around Zhou Mi’s waist and the other is being lifted in Zhou Mi’s solid grip, angled to the side to make room between Kyuhyun’s legs for Zhou Mi’s thin hips. His other hand is braced against the wall next to Kyuhyun’s head, fingers splayed and muscles tensed as he thrusts into Kyuhyun. 

“How hard do you want it?” Zhou Mi asks, voice husky. He leans in and licks a trail up Kyuhyun’s neck.

Kyuhyun shudders at the touch of his tongue. “Don’t ask stupid questions. You know what I want. Come on, I need it!” Kyuhyun whines, fingers digging into the skin of Zhou Mi’s shoulders for purchase where his open shirt is slipping off. Once he’s stable enough, he sinks the rest of the way down onto Zhou Mi’s cock. 

Encouraged, Zhou Mi gives a shallow but forceful thrust that would have made Kyuhyun whimper if he wasn’t biting his lip hard enough to make it swell. Zhou Mi thrusts again, this time sliding in all the way and Kyuhyun cries out, writhing against the wall in complete disregard to his precarious position. Zhou Mi pushes Kyuhyun’s leg up so it’s bent at his chest, shifts the angle of his hips and slams in to hit Kyuhyun’s prostate dead on. Kyuhyun’s head smacks the wall again. 

“What do you want, Kyuhyun?” Zhou Mi breathes into his ear. 

“I want,” Kyuhyun licks his lips, “you, I want you, Zhou Mi.”

“You want me to what?”

“I want you to fuck me _harder_ ,” Kyuhyun growls. 

“What, Kyuhyun?”

Kyuhyun jerks awake at a touch to his shoulder. It takes him a second to realize that he’s in the back of the van on the way home from the recording studio, not up against a wall with Zhou Mi’s cock in his ass and his breath on his neck. Zhou Mi is leaning over the seat in front of him and Donghae is beside him, fast asleep and drooling against the window. Speaking of drool…

Kyuhyun surreptitiously wipes his chin, tries to look at Zhou Mi without looking directly at him. He clears his throat. “What?”

“You were calling for me. You sounded kind of angry.” Zhou Mi frowns. 

Kyuhyun hopes his face isn’t as red as it feels. “Um… I guess I was,” he swallows, “sleeping.” 

Zhou Mi laughs. “Well, whatever I did to you in your dream to make you so upset, I’m sorry. Won’t happen again.” He smiles and turns back around. 

Kyuhyun chuckles weakly. His life is one big cosmic joke.

\---

The first thing Kyuhyun hears when he walks into his room is: “So. You want to fuck Zhou Mi.”

Kyuhyun does not so much stop in his tracks as he comes to a screeching halt and then has to try very hard not to tip over. “What?” he says as calmly as he can to Sungmin. Sungmin, who is sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, looking at Kyuhyun with a knowing smirk. He shrugs. “Or you want Zhou Mi to fuck you. Same thing.”

“I have no idea what you’re—”

Sungmin stands up faster than Kyuhyun can blink, takes two quick steps forward and pokes him hard in the chest. “Don’t play dumb with _me_ , Cho Kyuhyun. I heard you.”

Kyuhyun continues to play dumb. “Heard me… what?” 

Sungmin rolls his eyes. He clears his throat and then starts speaking in a husky, breathless voice that is obviously supposed to be a mimic of Kyuhyun’s: “‘Oh, Zhou Mi! Zhou Mi, your tongue feels _amazing_! Zhou Mi, I need you inside me. Fuck me Zhou Mi, _fuck me_ , please! Zhou Mi, I want your co—!’” 

Kyuhyun claps a hand over Sungmin’s mouth, his cheeks burning. “Stop that!” he hisses. 

Sungmin licks Kyuhyun’s palm until he lets go. Kyuhyun makes a face and rubs it off on his jeans. 

“What, are you afraid your _loverboy_ is going to hear?” Sungmin teases. 

“Oh god,” Kyuhyun groans. He buries his face in his hands and hopes for a sudden, painless death.

“Sounded like a pretty good dream!” 

“This isn’t happening.” 

“Just to clarify: you guys aren’t fucking already, right?”

“No!” Kyuhyun shouts, so upset his voice cracks like he’s a teenager again. 

“Okay, okay!” Sungmin laughs, relenting. He tugs a reluctant Kyuhyun down to sit beside him on the end of his bed. “Come on, it’s not that bad. You can talk to me.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“So, having dreams about Zhou Mi screwing you is totally normal?”

Kyuhyun gives him a dirty look. 

“Look Kyuhyun, I know you. I know you’re freaking out about this. Remember when you had a crush on Donghae?”

“I did not have a _crush_ on—”

“Yes you did. And he thought you hated him because you look angry when you’re turned on!” 

“… Why do you know that?”

Sungmin continues on as if Kyuhyun never spoke. “It was a mess! Your love life always screws up our group dynamic because you suck at expressing your feelings. That’s why I’m going to be there for you this time.” Sungmin salutes him with a winning smile. 

“That’s… really nice of you hyung, but I can handle this on my own.”

Sungmin gives him a withering look. “Oh, is that so? And your plan is… what? Never sleeping again?”

“I was thinking about avoiding Zhou Mi for the rest of my life, actually.”

“Yeah, that’ll work. It’s not like you’re best friends or anything.”

Kyuhyun makes a pathetic sound and sags against Sungmin’s shoulder in defeat. “Why did it have to be Zhou Mi?”

“Because you have a thing for legs, obviously. Don’t worry! I’ll help.”

\---

The next half hour of Sungmin “helping” consists of him attempting to pry the sordid details of his dreams out of him (“What was Zhou Mi _doing_ with his tongue, exactly?”), but Kyuhyun refuses to tell him for than the general gist of each dream, and even then he leaves out the dreams Sungmin didn’t personally witness; he doesn’t need to know the true extent of Kyuhyun’s obsessive perversion.

The next hour and a half after that he tries to convince Kyuhyun that Zhou Mi wants him back and that if he just made a move Zhou Mi would be fucking him in no time, but Kyuhyun isn’t desperate enough to try that. Why ruin their friendship this early on? 

“I’m telling you, Kyuhyun. Have you seen the way he looks at you?”

“No? I think you’re imagining things.”

“I think you’re oblivious,” Sungmin snaps. 

“I think you’ve learned enough about my sex life for one day, so you should leave. I’ve got gaming to do.” 

“Fine! Go nerd out instead of getting some hot loving from Zhou Mi. It’s your life.”

Kyuhyun flips Sungmin off and opens his laptop.

\---

Kyuhyun is on the edge of waking up. He’s dreaming, and he knows it this time.

He blinks. Before he has a chance to fully assess his surroundings, Zhou Mi is grabbing him and tugging him out from under hot stage lights, pulling him into the cover of an alcove and kissing him. Kyuhyun is in control of his actions, at least in a hazy, second-hand sort of way, and he kisses back; pushes Zhou Mi up against the wood-paneled wall and shoves his tongue into Zhou Mi’s willing mouth. The sound of Zhou Mi’s eager moans are drowned out by the cheering of the crowd just a few meters to their right. It turns Kyuhyun on even more to think that maybe if he fucks Zhou Mi hard enough, makes him scream loud enough, some of them just might be able to hear. Kyuhyun nips at Zhou Mi’s lip. When he rolls his hips, the fingernails of the hand Zhou Mi snuck under Kyuhyun’s shirt scrape down his back. 

Zhou Mi breaks the kiss with a firm hand to Kyuhyun’s chest. Kyuhyun licks his lips, looking expectantly at Zhou Mi. He’s grinning, but not his usual sunshine smile—something a lot more devious. Without a word, he shoves Kyuhyun to his knees. He frames the obvious bulge in his pants with his hands and quirks a brow at Kyuhyun as if to say, “Well?”

Kyuhyun scoots forward on his knees. He’s sure his hands would be shaking in real life as he reached for the zipper of Zhou Mi’s jeans, but in his dream they’re steady and sure, as if he’s done this a hundred times before. He drags the zipper down tooth by tooth. Zhou Mi wriggles his hips, impatient. Kyuhyun pulls his jeans down around his thighs, his tight boxers slipping down with them so his erection is freed, bobbing only inches from Kyuhyun’s lips. Kyuhyun hesitates for only a second before grabbing the base of Zhou Mi’s cock and licking at the glistening head. Zhou Mi groans. 

“Come on, Kyuhyun,” Zhou Mi urges as Kyuhyun wraps his lips around the tip, “I want to come in your mouth.”

Kyuhyun hums in assent, starting to suck right away. They only have a few minutes. 

“Then I want you to go back on stage hard, with the taste of me on your tongue,” Zhou Mi continues, voice rough, “and the whole time you’re singing I want you to think about taking me home and bending me over and fucking me.” 

Kyuhyun moans as he takes Zhou Mi deeper, light-headed with arousal. He can imagine it so well: Zhou Mi, naked and bent over the edge of Kyuhyun’s bed, legs spread as he begs for Kyuhyun to take him. He’d look so gorgeous pleading for it. 

“You want that, don’t you Kui Xian?”

Kyuhyun nods. The use of his Chinese name while he’s sucking Zhou Mi off makes his cock throb in his pants, but he doesn’t have the presence of mind to open his fly and relieve the tension. Besides, Zhou Mi said he wanted Kyuhyun to wait. 

“God, so do I. I wish you could fuck me right now.”

Kyuhyun takes Zhou Mi’s cock farther down his throat than he ever could in real life—apparently he doesn’t have a gag reflex in his dreams— and Zhou Mi gasps, tossing his head back and digging the fingers of one hand into Kyuhyun’s hair. His soft bangs fall over one closed eye, dark lashes fanned out against pale skin. He’s gorgeous like this too. He’s gorgeous all the time. 

Zhou Mi shallowly thrusts into Kyuhyun’s mouth, holding him still with the tight grip on his hair. It’s only another minute or so before he comes, biting his lip to hold back a moan. Kyuhyun expertly swallows Zhou Mi’s come, something else he wouldn’t be able to do in reality, and licks the last few drops from his lips when Zhou Mi’s cock slips out of his mouth. Zhou Mi sags against the wall. Gentle fingers stroke through Kyuhyun’s hair as he tucks Zhou Mi back into his pants, zips him up and straightens his shirt. Zhou Mi’s practically purring when he pulls Kyuhyun up for a kiss. 

“Maybe we do have time to do something about this now,” Zhou Mi whispers. He starts to palm Kyuhyun’s cock through his jeans and Kyuhyun shivers with anticipation.

Suddenly, Zhou Mi’s smile starts to fade—not into a frown, but out of existence. 

Zhou Mi disappears, everything disappears, and Kyuhyun is back in his bed. After assessing that Sungmin isn’t in the room, he shoves his hand down his pants. He jerks himself off quickly and efficiently, coming into his hand with a quiet moan. 

There are tissues on the bedside table that weren’t there before—probably Sungmin’s doing; he likes to make sure everyone is as prepared as he is. Kyuhyun wipes his hands, wads the tissue up and tosses it into the wastebasket in the bathroom. Nothing feels quite real yet. He scrubs his hands clean and brushes his teeth with more vigor than usual, as if he’ll be able to cover the dreamed memory of the taste of Zhou Mi’s come with that of mint toothpaste. 

“What was it tonight?” Sungmin asks when Kyuhyun sits down at the kitchen table with his breakfast. No one else is around, as far as Kyuhyun can tell; Sungmin wouldn’t ask if there was. 

He answers through a spoonful of cereal. “Backstage blowjob.”

“Who was blowing who?”

Kyuhyun looks down at his cereal. “Does it matter?”

“Oh my god. You were sucking _him_ off this time, weren’t you?”

“I repeat: does it matter?” His voice is even, but his cheeks feel flushed. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Of course it matters! You want his cock so bad, Kyuhyun,” Sungmin sniggers. 

Kyuhyun eats another spoonful of cereal, glaring at Sungmin as he chews. “Would you mind lowering your voice and not getting so excited about the turmoil rocking my sexual identity?”

“Pfff,” Sungmin says, waving a dismissive hand, “ _Turmoil._ As if you haven’t known for years. Don’t try to play me.” 

Sungmin knows him far too well. “Whatever.”

“You _have_ to tell him now.”

“Are you mentally deranged?”

Sungmin cutely cocks his head to the side. “A little. Doesn’t mean I’m not right.” 

“So, I should just walk up to him and say, ‘Hey Zhou Mi, how was your day? Good? That’s good. By the way, I’ve been dreaming about sucking your cock. Let’s make that happen!’” 

“Yes, exactly like that. I’d add the part about the rimming in there, though. That was enticing.” 

“Okay. We’re done talking about this now.”

\---

When Kyuhyun comes back from his activities that night, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, and Zhou Mi are the only ones in the living room. Eunhyuk is fast asleep in one of the arm chairs and Sungmin is playing a game on his pink DSi, stretched out on the couch and looking far too casual with his feet resting on Zhou Mi’s thigh.

Kyuhyun frowns. 

A commercial comes on and Zhou Mi looks away from the TV, smiling when he catches sight of Kyuhyun. “Hi Kyuhyun. Come sit,” he says, shoving Sungmin’s feet off the couch to make room. Sungmin pouts, but draws his knees up anyway. When Zhou Mi isn’t looking, he sends Kyuhyun a pointed look. 

Kyuhyun ignores Sungmin. Well, it’s too late to shut himself up in his room for the night now. Careful not to show his reluctance, he sits beside Zhou Mi. He succeeds in not touching him as he does so, but even just sitting near him is torture: seeing all that perfection in his peripheral vision, sensing the heat of his body so close to his own, knowing he could just reach over at any moment and grab him, grab this man who’s been in his dreams driving him crazy night after night after night. 

Needless to say, Kyuhyun doesn’t pay much attention to the drama on TV. 

“I’m making popcorn. Do you want some?” 

Kyuhyun starts when Zhou Mi speaks, his voice soft near Kyuhyun’s ear. Because he doesn’t want to wake Hyukjae. Not because he’s trying to seduce Kyuhyun, no. 

“Sure,” Kyuhyun croaks. 

Zhou Mi smiles and pats Kyuhyun on the knee when he gets up. Kyuhyun stares at the swing of his hips, the perfect outline of his little ass in his tight jeans as he walks to the kitchen. Kyuhyun’s already getting hard and he’s only been in the same room as Zhou Mi for ten minutes. That doesn’t bode well. 

“Make a move already,” Sungmin hisses when Zhou Mi’s out of earshot. 

“Would you butt out? Dickhead,” Kyuhyun hisses back. 

“Virgin.”

“I am _not_ —!”

“Might as well be with the way you’re acting.”

Kyuhyun kicks him instead of arguing back. He’s too preoccupied with trying to hide his erection to do more. 

“Popcorn!” Zhou Mi sing-songs when he returns, plops down on the couch with a big blue bowl in hand. 

Kyuhyun freezes. Zhou Mi’s thigh is touching his. Full-on hip to knee coverage. Kyuhyun can’t move away or Zhou Mi will be suspicious because they always sit like this, they always touch each other. But…. not recently, they haven’t. Not since the dreams started. 

_Oh shit,_ Kyuhyun thinks, squirming in his seat, _Don’t think about the dreams right now don’t think about them don’t—_

“Don’t you want some, Kyuhyun?” Zhou Mi asks, holding the bowl out to Kyuhyun. 

Kyuhyun nods stiffly and grabs a handful. Just as he’s about to pop the first piece into his mouth, Zhou Mi starts licking butter from his fingers. It’s probably unsanitary for him to put his hands back in the bowl after that, but Kyuhyun couldn’t care less about hygiene at the moment; he’s just glad he waited to eat that kernel or he’d be choking on it right now. Zhou Mi sucks a fingertip into his mouth, his perfect lips puckering around it. And that’s the final straw. 

Kyuhyun stands abruptly. “I’m gonna, um—go. Tired. You know,” he blurts when Sungmin and Zhou Mi send him questioning stares. He awkwardly drops his handful of popcorn back into the bowl and dashes for his room. 

“That was… out of the ordinary,” he hears Zhou Mi say before he shuts the door. He doesn’t even want to know what Sungmin said in response to that. He trudges to his bed collapses on it in a heap of perpetual embarrassment and sexual frustration. Why did his subconscious have to pick Zhou Mi of all people? If it’d been Sungmin, he could’ve gotten some sex and moved on with his life. But no, his life has to be complicated. He just had to start dreaming about screwing smiley, perfect, brighter-than-sunshine Zhou Mi. 

“What the fuck was that, Kyuhyun?” Sungmin sighs when he enters the room a few minutes later. 

Kyuhyun moans pathetically into the comforter. 

“If you don’t do something soon, I’m going to butt in for real and fix your love life for you.” 

Kyuhyun rolls over onto his back and stares forlornly at the ceiling. “Leave me alone.” 

“Don’t be such a drama queen. Corner him and suck his cock. It’s _that_ easy. Otherwise I’m meddling!” 

Kyuhyun throws a pillow at Sungmin’s head and tells him to stop being ridiculous. He falls asleep with Sungmin’s threat of interference ringing in his ears. 

He wouldn’t, would he?

\---

Kyuhyun is on all fours on the bed, moaning at the familiar sensation of Zhou Mi’s cock filling him up from behind.

What’s not so familiar is Sungmin sitting, cross-legged and naked, to his left, his fingers wrapped loosely around his erection as he watches Kyuhyun squirm to get Zhou Mi deeper. Kyuhyun is about to ask him what the fuck he’s doing here when Zhou Mi grabs him by the hips and thrusts in hard. Kyuhyun gasps out Zhou Mi’s name. 

“You were right, Zhou Mi,” Sungmin purrs, reaching out to run his fingers down Kyuhyun’s cheek. “He looks so good like this. It’s like he was made to get fucked.” 

Kyuhyun snaps at his fingers. Sungmin snatches them back, smirking. 

“He likes to bite,” Zhou Mi says. He sounds amused. 

Sungmin rolls his eyes. “Thanks for warning me ahead of time. Just keep fucking him. I’ve got a brilliant idea.” 

Sungmin crawls past Kyuhyun over to Zhou Mi. Craning his neck to look back at the two of them hurts, so he listens instead; Zhou Mi is fucking him steadily and slowly, but not deep enough to hit him where he needs it, and Kyuhyun can’t catch a single word of what Sungmin is whispering to Zhou Mi over the blood pounding in his ears. 

“Zhou Mi, come _on_ ,” Kyuhyun whines, pressing back on Zhou Mi’s cock. 

“You want to get fucked hard, Kyuhyun?” Sungmin asks, moving back into Kyuhyun’s line of sight. “Do you want to get fucked so hard you pass out after you come? Do you want to get screwed so thoroughly that you won’t be able to dance without being reminded of how good it felt for a week?”

Zhou Mi lifts Kyuhyun’s hips and thrusts in deep to illustrate Sungmin’s words, hitting Kyuhyun’s prostate dead-on. Kyuhyun cries out. 

“Was that a yes, Kyuhyun?” Sungmin asks. His fingers trail down Kyuhyun’s sweaty spine until his hand is resting on the beginning curve of his ass. 

Zhou Mi pounds in harder and Kyuhyun nods, too far gone to be wary of Sungmin. The second he starts to nod, Zhou Mi wraps his arms around Kyuhyun’s chest and lifts him up, shifting both of their bodies until he’s held poised above Zhou Mi’s lap. Zhou Mi nips at his ear, whispering in a silky, filthy stream of Chinese as he lowers Kyuhyun back onto his cock. 

“You’re just gagging for it, aren’t you Kyuhyun?” Sungmin‘s voice is sultry, his eyes smoldering as he scoots forward to drag his fingers through the precome leaking from Kyuhyun’s cock. Kyuhyun hisses and squirms in Zhou Mi’s firm grip. Sungmin’s fingers slide down Kyuhyun’s length, dip into the crease of his thigh and then slip even lower. Kyuhyun lets out a surprised gasp when Sungmin rubs a fingertip against his stretched entrance. 

“Spread him wider, Zhou Mi,” Sungmin says. 

Zhou Mi slides his hands from Kyuhyun’s shoulders down his chest, skipping his cock completely on the way to his thighs, which he then takes in his large hands and spreads as wide as they’ll go. In real life Kyuhyun would probably be getting an insane muscle cramp right about now, but in dream world he’s stretchier than Sungmin. Zhou Mi tortures Kyuhyun with minute rolls of his hips, strokes teasing fingers up and down the sensitive insides of Kyuhyun’s pale thighs as he holds him open for Sungmin. 

“Open your eyes, Kui Xian,” Zhou Mi murmurs. 

Kyuhyun hadn’t realized he’d closed them. He does as he’s told. The first thing he sees is a smirking Sungmin, who then gets much closer; he presses fingers liberally coated with lube against Kyuhyun’s hole, smears it around a bit, and then very carefully beings to insert one finger alongside Zhou Mi’s cock. 

Kyuhyun jerks at the invasion, immediately tensing up. 

“Relax,” Zhou Mi murmurs, rubbing a soothing hand over Kyuhyun’s thigh. “We’re doing this for you.”

Kyuhyun calms a little at Zhou Mi’s reassurance, but the second finger still hurts. Kyuhyun stares at Sungmin from under his sweaty bangs, dazed and blinking languidly, his mouth open as he pants. Sungmin takes it slow, stretching and adding even more lube to his fingers before he attempts a third. Kyuhyun shudders when he slides all three in deep. Kyuhyun doesn’t know for how long Sungmin works him loose on his fingers, but it feels never ending. 

“You’re doing great,” Zhou Mi says, gently brushing Kyuhyun’s messy hair back off of his face. 

“Zhou Mi, I— I _can’t._ Please. It’s too much.” 

“You can.” Zhou Mi presses a kiss behind Kyuhyun’s ear. 

“He’s ready,” Sungmin says. He pumps his fingers in and out a few more times just to make Kyuhyun whimper.

Zhou Mi nods in acknowledgement. Kyuhyun’s so out of it he barely makes a sound when Sungmin removes his fingers, or when the slick head of Sungmin’s cock slips successfully past the ring of muscle, or when Zhou Mi grabs his softening cock and starts stroking to distract him from the stretch. Kyuhyun has no idea what to do with his body and can’t remember how to ask, so he just lies limp in Zhou Mi’s arms as Sungmin presses in, inch after agonizingly slow inch. The sensation is so intense he can’t tell if it’s pain or pleasure. Whichever one it is, he’s lightheaded and on the verge of passing out with it. 

When Kyuhyun feels like he absolutely can’t take anymore, Sungmin stops. He’s all the way in. 

Sungmin is inside of him. Zhou Mi is inside of him. Kyuhyun lets out a feeble moan. He didn’t know it was possible for him to be this full. The discomfort starts to turn to pleasure as Zhou Mi works his dripping cock, kissing the back of Kyuhyun’s neck, his cheek, his shoulder. Kyuhyun feels sweaty and open and raw and filthy and used and like he’s about to combust or maybe just float off into the sky, and it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever felt. 

“You move. I’ll come if I do,” Zhou Mi tells Sungmin. 

Kyuhyun arches his spine and keens when Sungmin takes the first tentative thrust. Zhou Mi groans. Kyuhyun can feel Zhou Mi’s cock twitch inside of him at the same time that Sungmin is pulling out to thrust back in, and Kyuhyun’s own cock is throbbing in Zhou Mi’s loose grip—it’s too much to process. Kyuhyun finally gives up on thinking, letting his head fall limp against Zhou Mi’s shoulder.

He focuses on breathing. In and out. 

Kyuhyun starts shaking when Sungmin picks up the pace. He’s sure his eyes must be rolling back into his head. Zhou Mi’s cock is in so deep it’s pressing continually against his prostate, his hand is still working Kyuhyun’s cock, albeit a bit unsteadily, and Sungmin is really starting to fuck him now, groaning out profanities and the occasional, “Kyuhyun, oh _fuck_ Kyuhyun.”

“Sungmin, please,” Kyuhyun manages to say, his voice absolutely wrecked.

“God Kyuhyun, you gorgeous slut. You’re such a good fuck,” Sungmin grunts. 

Kyuhyun rocks mindlessly back and forth, grinding himself down and begging for more without uttering a single word. 

“Shit, Kui Xian,” Zhou Mi moans, and then his hips jerk and he comes inside Kyuhyun. Sungmin’s cock slides easier, faster with the help of Zhou Mi’s come. The slick sounds of him pounding into Kyuhyun are obscene, as are Zhou Mi’s shaky breaths and Sungmin’s unending litany of dirty talk. Kyuhyun is so close to the edge he could scream. He’s going to come, he’s going to—

“Kyuhyun!” 

Kyuhyun wakes up to Sungmin violently shaking his shoulders. He blinks up at him, horny and groggy and so very confused. “What the _fuck_ ,” he says sleepily. 

“Shit Kyuhyun, you’re not allowed to dream about _me_! You’re supposed to dream about Zhou Mi! What is wrong with you?” Sungmin hisses hysterically. 

“Zhou Mi was there,” Kyuhyun says without thinking. 

“What? Oh. _Oh._ ” Sungmin draws out the last “oh” in realization and his eyes light up. Kyuhyun is too exhausted to be embarrassed just yet. “So who was fucking you, me or Zhou Mi?”

Kyuhyun answers before his brain can stop him. “Both.” 

“Oh my god. Oh my _god_ ,” Sungmin nearly squeals, his voice high-pitched with glee. “You kinky bitch!” 

Kyuhyun sits up so fast he almost knocks Sungmin out. “No! That’s not what I—!”

“Don’t even try, Kyuhyun! That was the truth. I can tell you’re blushing in the dark.” 

Kyuhyun knows death from mortification isn’t possible, but he wishes it was. 

Sungmin sits down on the bed beside him, positively buzzing. “Did you love my cock? Did me and Zhou Mi fuck you real good? You can’t keep the details of this one from me, Kyuhyun. _I was there._ ”

Kyuhyun would very much like to die right now. “Well, maybe if you’d stop fucking with my love life you wouldn’t end up in my sex dreams!” 

Sungmin wrinkles his nose. “Maybe if you just fucked Zhou Mi already you’d stop having sex dreams!” 

“Maybe you should go fuck yourself!” 

“Says the man with the incredibly obvious erection.” 

Kyuhyun looks down at his crotch. How he didn’t notice that impressive tent in the blanket the moment he woke up is beyond him. He scrambles out of bed and into the bathroom, slamming the door in Sungmin’s face. 

“You should ask Zhou Mi to help you out with that!” Sungmin laughs through the door. 

“Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,” Kyuhyun repeats as he leans his forehead against the cool mirror and tries to will his erection away. 

“Come on, Kyuhyun. This is getting ridiculous,” Sungmin says after a beat, his tone softer. “You’re torturing yourself. Just tell him you like him.” 

“No.”

Sungmin sighs. “I’m going to bed. Stop being stupid. And stop dreaming about me!”

\---

The day after the threesome dream brings it home to Kyuhyun that no matter how famous he gets, no matter how many girls are screaming their throats raw for him, his life will always be awkward. From the moment he wakes up to the moment he leaves for his schedule that afternoon, Sungmin makes him look like a socially retarded freak; he alternates between leering at Kyuhyun until he gets all flustered and sending him sympathetic glances when he freezes up around Zhou Mi, which are not at _all_ welcome because he’s the reason Kyuhyun’s freezing up around Zhou Mi in the first place.

So, it’s saying a lot that Sungmin’s only second on the list of Things That Are Making Kyuhyun Uncomfortable.

Topping that list is Zhou Mi. He’s not putting as much energy into being difficult as Sungmin is, but he’s got the major advantage of turning Kyuhyun on to the point of discomfort, and the pants he’s wearing aren’t doing anything to hide his erection. Kyuhyun is suspicious that they were actually made specially to proudly display it. 

Zhou Mi is too focused on getting things done for SJ-M to notice anything’s up with Kyuhyun, thank god, but everyone else notices: Siwon tries to give him A Man-to-Man Talk, Donghae teases him about his boner, Henry keeps flicking his nipples, and Ryeowook worriedly asks him why he’s so sweaty, even going so far as to feel his forehead for a fever. 

If Sungmin were there, he’d have been laughing his ass off. 

Kyuhyun is glad to be home until Sungmin corners him and threatens to strangle him with one of Heechul’s sparkly scarves when Kyuhyun tells him that no, he didn’t try to kiss Zhou Mi, or fondle him or grab his crotch or any of the other ludicrous suggestions for seduction Sungmin put forth the night before. Kyuhyun retreats to his room in the middle of Sungmin’s rant. Sungmin yells after him that this ridiculous mess is going to be resolved and he’s going to get fucked, and _soon_ , whether he likes it or not. Thankfully, Zhou Mi was chatting animatedly in the kitchen with Leeteuk at the time and didn’t hear a thing. Several of the other members sitting in the living room did, but they all know by now not to question Sungmin’s outbursts unless they want to get dragged into it too. 

Kyuhyun shuts himself in his room and hopes the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach is unfounded.

\---

Later that night, after Kyuhyun spends _three hours_ losing at Starcraft because he can’t concentrate, Zhou Mi bursts into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Kyuhyun jumps up from his desk and opens his mouth to ask Zhou Mi what’s wrong, but all that comes out is a strangled sort of sound that definitely isn’t in any of the languages he knows. Zhou Mi’s muttering to himself in Chinese. He looks and sounds pissed; Kyuhyun tries very hard not to find that sexy. He swallows nervously.

“Kyuhyun!” Zhou Mi shouts when he’s done venting; his pronunciation of Kyuhyun’s name is slightly off. He steps directly into Kyuhyun’s bubble of personal space. “Would you mind explaining to me what Sungmin just told me?” 

For a moment, Kyuhyun forgets how to breathe “Um, Sungmin… he told you—?”

“Yes, he told me! I can’t _believe_ you, Kyuhyun! After all this time, how could you do something like this?”

“Zhou Mi, I didn’t…. It’s not what you think!” 

“How can it not be what I think?”

“You’re overreacting! It’s not that big of a deal!” Kyuhyun's chest feels tight, sort of like how he always imagined a heart attack would feel. 

“‘Not that big of a deal?’ Maybe not to you! Explain yourself before I change my mind and go to Leeteuk-hyung!” 

_Go to Leeteuk?_ Zhou Mi would really take this that far? Kyuhyun is definitely panicking. His world is crumbling, his life is falling apart— he’s going to fucking _murder_ Sungmin. Zhou Mi knows. “Just because I dream about fucking you doesn’t mean I want to in real life!” 

“You don’t just get to— what?” 

The room goes silent. 

“ _What_?” Zhou Mi repeats. He looks as flabbergasted as Kyuhyun feels. 

“That’s—that’s not what you…?” Kyuhyun sputters. 

“Sungmin told me you were taking one of my solos.” Zhou Mi voice is flat, his face is blank. 

“Oh.” Kyuhyun feels sick. He's still going to murder Sungmin. “Well, _that_ wasn’t true. All of your solos are intact, so… you can leave now.” Kyuhyun’s mouth is on autopilot as he tries to usher Zhou Mi to the door, but Zhou Mi grabs his wrist and holds them both in place. 

“What was that about… about wanting to—?”

“That was… a joke?” Kyuhyun tries weakly. 

“Didn’t sound like a joke.”

“Just drop it, Zhou Mi,” Kyuhyun snaps, his tone severe. _Don’t hate me don’t hate me don’t hate me please don’t hate me—_

“No! I can’t just— you can’t just… Kyuhyun! You’ve been having sex dreams about _me_?”

Kyuhyun clenches his jaw. He doesn’t answer, which is an answer in of itself. 

“What kind of sex dreams?” Zhou Mi asks, quietly hesitant. “The weird kind where you wake up wanting to scrub them from your brain or… or the ones that you jerk off thinking about?”

“Zhou Mi!” Kyuhyun cries. He’s been blushing far too much lately. 

Zhou Mi doesn’t back down. He stares at Kyuhyun and waits, with his thin arms folded, for an answer. 

“If… if it isn’t the first one then—” _Will you hate me?_ “—what does that mean for… us?”

“Do you like me?”

Kyuhyun’s stomach flips. “I don’t hate you.” 

Zhou Mi huffs out an impatient breath. “Seriously, Kyuhyun.” 

Kyuhyun makes a frustrated sound. “Of course I like you! Don’t be an idiot.” 

“Okay. Do you want to fuck me?”

“I—I…” Kyuhyun’s mouth works, but no words come out.

“Because I want to fuck you.” 

Zhou Mi steps closer, resting one of his hands on Kyuhyun’s hip.

“Are… are you messing with me? If you’re messing with me right now, I swear to god Zhou Mi, I’ll kill you and they’ll never find the body.” 

Zhou Mi leans in. “You tell me.”

Kyuhyun licks his lips. “God, you’re so infuriating,” he says. Then he grabs Zhou Mi and swings him onto the bed. Kyuhyun barely has a chance to register what’s happening before he’s in Zhou Mi’s lap with his shirt half open and Zhou Mi mouthing at his chest as if Kyuhyun’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. Zhou Mi rips the rest of the buttons on his shirt, shoves it off his shoulders and down his arms. 

“Wow, you really warmed up to this idea quick,” Kyuhyun says through heavy breaths. Zhou Mi palms the erection Kyuhyun’s had since this morning and Kyuhyun moans, already embarrassingly close to coming. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Kui Xian.” Zhou Mi trails his fingers down Kyuhyun’s flat stomach, rests his hand on Kyuhyun’s abdomen and shoves him back onto the bed. Kyuhyun props himself up on his elbows and watches as Zhou Mi situates himself between his legs; he doesn’t stop rubbing at the bulge in Kyuhyun’s jeans for even a second. 

“How long?” Kyuhyun asks. 

Zhou Mi pops the button on Kyuhyun’s fly, drags the zipper down agonizingly slowly. He laughs, a little bitterly. “Longer than you’ve wanted me. I can guarantee that.”

Kyuhyun doesn’t dare to blink as Zhou Mi hooks his fingers into the waistband of his jeans and tugs them down around his thighs. If he wakes up to find he drifted off playing Starcraft and this was all a dream too, he’ll throw himself off the dorm roof. Or do something really dangerous, like take Sungmin’s advice. 

Zhou Mi bites Kyuhyun’s exposed hipbone. “Stop thinking so hard,” he chides. 

“Please don’t let this be a dream,” Kyuhyun prays aloud. 

“A dream?” Zhou Mi asks, amused. “Does this,” he mouths at Kyuhyun’s erection through his boxers, the moisture in his breath making the material, already sticky with precome, damp, “feel like a dream?”

Kyuhyun almost swallows his tongue. “I don’t know. They all felt pretty real.”

Zhou Mi sucks at him through the fabric, slips his tongue through the slit and licks at all the skin he can reach. Kyuhyun squirms, biting his lip to hold back a curse. “If this is a dream, it’s a good fucking dream,” Zhou Mi breathes. He continues to tease Kyuhyun without taking off his boxers, rubbing and stroking and sucking until the tiny wet patch on the crotch has all but tripled in size. 

“Zhou Mi,” Kyuhyun whines, bucking his hips. 

Zhou Mi lifts his head to smirk at Kyuhyun. “Impatient?”

“I’ve been sexually frustrated for days because of you. The least you could do is suck me off.”

“Pushy,” Zhou Mi tuts. He pulls Kyuhyun’s boxers off, the drag of the wet fabric against his cock and the sudden exposure to the air making Kyuhyun gasp. “Trust me, you’ve been sexually frustrating me for _much_ longer, Kui Xian. Don’t worry. I’m going to make this so much better than your dreams.” Zhou Mi grins before wetting his lips and wrapping them around the swollen head of Kyuhyun’s cock. 

“Mi!” Kyuhyun cries, bucking his hips again. 

Zhou Mi licks all the precome from his cock with generous swipes of his tongue, grabs the base and fists it until another drop appears and then laps that up, too. 

Zhou Mi scrapes his nails down the inside of Kyuhyun’s thigh, shifts his bony shoulders and drops his head down to take Kyuhyun’s cock all the way into his mouth. Kyuhyun lets out a shocked moan and thrusts up into Zhou Mi’s mouth, so hard he makes him gag. Zhou Mi pulls off an inch or two to drag a breath in through his nose and then drops back down like a pro, his gag reflex apparently forgotten. He bobs up and down on Kyuhyun’s cock, his lips slick with saliva and precome, stretched so wide. 

“You look so pretty,” Kyuhyun gasps, touching a finger to Zhou Mi’s swollen lips. 

Zhou Mi moans around Kyuhyun’s cock and the vibrations almost send Kyuhyun over the edge, but not quite. Zhou Mi must have felt him tense up, must know he's _so_ close, because he suddenly swallows around Kyuhyun and starts sucking hard, his cheeks hollowing with the effort. Kyuhyun does lose it this time, coming down Zhou Mi’s throat with a shout. Zhou Mi swallows every last drop and then lets Kyuhyun’s cock slip from his mouth. He looks up at Kyuhun through his eyelashes. Licks his lips and smiles. 

Kyuhyun’s head falls back on the pillows, his eyes shut tight. Okay, _that_ image is going to be burned into his mind forever. 

“Are you okay?” Zhou Mi laughs, his voice a little rough. 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Kyuhyun says on a heavy exhale. 

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

When Kyuhyun opens his eyes, he realizes Zhou Mi is still fully clothed. That just won’t do. He sits up and reaches for Zhou Mi, tugging his shirt off over his head and fumbling with the double buttons on his haute couture jeans. “Your pants are stupid,” he huffs. “Take them off for me.”

Zhou Mi laughs at him some more, but he complies. He gets up on his knees to undo the buttons and pull down the zipper. After much wriggling of the hips and some rather vigorous help from Kyuhyun, he manages to get them down around his knees. Kyuhyun, sick of waiting, grabs the ankle of one leg and doesn’t let how goofy he looks stop him from pulling the super tight jeans off over Zhou Mi’s feet. 

“Your dedication to fashion is getting in the way of my sex life,” Kyuhyun snaps as he balls the pants up and tosses them onto the floor. “Next time, try some easy access sweat pants.”

“As if that would ever happen,” Zhou Mi scoffs as he shimmies out of his purple boxer briefs. 

Kyuhyun feels an all-consuming heat low in his stomach when he catches sight of Zhou Mi’s cock, already hard and leaking just from sucking Kyuhyun off. Kyuhyun licks his lips. He reaches for it, but Zhou Mi stops him with a firm hand to his shoulder. 

“Nuh-uh,” he says, wagging a finger at Kyuhyun as he pushes him back down onto the bed. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

Kyuhyun is right to find that statement ominous, although he doesn’t know just how right until a half hour later when he’s hard again, throbbing and ready to burst, dripping sticky strings of precome onto his stomach as Zhou Mi fucks him with two fingers. He's brought him to the edge and then backed off to leave him hanging so many times Kyuhyun feels like his spine is melting.

“Did you come in your sleep, or did you wake up hard and moaning my name?” Zhou Mi asks, hovering over Kyuhyun. “Did you have to rub yourself off against the mattress or did you go jerk off in the shower thinking about the dirty things I did to you? Tell me Kui Xian, I’m _very_ curious,” Zhou Mi purrs into his ear as he twists his fingers deeper.

“Everything,” Kyuhyun gasps, “Everything you just said, you pervert. Now let me come!” 

“Everything? Just how many dreams did you have?” Zhou Mi laughs. 

“I’d rather not say.”

“If you tell me, I’ll make all of them come true.”

“Wow. That was beyond cheesy. Gag me, please.”

“With my cock? Gladly.”

“Why do I even— _oh_ ,” Kyuhyun moans, momentarily distracted from the terrible wordplay by the graze of Zhou Mi’s fingers against his prostate. It’s only the second (third?) time Zhou Mi's touched him there since this whole thing started, because he’s a fucking _tease_ —his subconscious got that right. (He did not expect the dirty talk to be accurate as well.) “Every night for a week and a half,” he blurts out. 

“Really?” Zhou Mi drawls as he rubs a leisurely third finger against Kyuhyun’s hole, “What’d I do to you?”

“Lots of things.”

“Such as?” Zhou Mi slips his third finger in beside the others. 

“You let me _come_ , for one,” Kyuhyun growls, bucking his hips for emphasis. Then he has an idea. “All over your face, actually.” 

“Kui Xian, that’s filthy,” Zhou Mi breathes. He nips at Kyuhyun’s ear lobe as he picks up the pace, fucking Kyuhyun loose on his fingers. Kyuhyun has to fight the urge to smirk. Well, if that’ll get him going…

“I know. You fingered me like this, too. Four fingers, and then you fucked me with two still inside.” One of the dreams he didn’t tell Sungmin about. It happened when he drifted off during a taping for an interview for SJ-M. It was only a few seconds in reality, but the dream itself seemed to last an eternity. He was so fucking hard when Henry poked him awake that he had to excuse himself to go jerk off in the bathroom backstage. 

“Can you really stretch that far?” Zhou Mi asks, eyes wide. 

“Dream me can, apparently. Actually,” Kyuhyun says smugly, lowering his eyelids, “Dream me can also take two cocks. At once.” 

Zhou Mi’s eyes get even wider. “You… _two_? But who—?”

“Sungmin.”

“Oh. But… but you don’t—?”

“I don’t want him,” Kyuhyun says firmly. 

Zhou Mi smiles, his obvious jealousy calmed. “Well. I guess someday we’ll have to try that out for real. What else?” 

“You—” Kyuhyun pauses to swallow a desperate little sound. “You fucked me with your tongue, and your fingers. I woke up screaming your name. That’s how Sungmin found out.” 

“I'm going to have to write Sungmin a thank you card. And maybe attach it to something from Louis Vuitton. So… like this?” Zhou Mi bites Kyuhyun’s neck once before sliding down his body, his fingers shifting minutely inside Kyuhyun as he moves. He spreads Kyuhyun’s thighs with a knee and his free hand, mouths at the sensitive crease of his thigh and then licks experimentally at the ring of muscle stretched around his three fingers. Kyuhyun jerks and fists his hands in the crumpled sheets. Zhou Mi licks again, drawn out, deliberate, and then he fans his fingers apart and pushes his tongue in beside them. Kyuhyun lets out a broken moan, arching his spine. 

Zhou Mi works Kyuhyun open with his fingers and his tongue until Kyuhyun’s sobbing out moans, biting down on a knuckle to try and keep himself quiet. Zhou Mi presses hard against his prostate, long enough to earn him a full body tremble. Then he pulls away completely, leaving Kyuhyun empty and whining high in his throat. Before he can complain, Zhou Mi pushes back in with four fingers. 

“Oh, _fuck_ Zhou Mi—Mi, shit, that feels so good,” Kyuhyun pants through gritted teeth. He spreads his legs as far as they’ll go (not nearly as far as in his dreams, sadly) and Zhou Mi’s fingers slide in deep, hitting Kyuhyun’s prostate on every languorous stroke. Kyuhyun could cry with how perfect it feels. 

“God, you’re fucking gorgeous,” Zhou Mi breathes. “Did I fuck you in your dreams, Kui Xian?”

“Yes,” Kyuhyun moans, too caught up in it to add the obligatory: _of course, you idiot._

“Did I put your legs over my shoulders or get you down on all fours and fuck you from behind? Or did I maybe bend you over your desk and screw you on top of your precious laptop?”

“There is never to be come anywhere near laptop, you sick bastard,” Kyuhyun snaps, only half-kidding.

Zhou Mi huffs out a laugh. “Fine, we move your computer. Then yes?”

“Yes, okay! Please just— _more_.” Kyuhyun’s head thrashes on the pillows as Zhou Mi shoves long fingers mercilessly against his prostate. There’s an edge of pain to the stretch, even as well-slicked as he is with lube and saliva, but it just makes every sensation ten times as intense. Kyuhyun’s never had anyone fuck him like this. Well, except in his dreams. 

“How do you want me to fuck you now?” Zhou Mi asks, voice hoarse and eyes dark with lust. 

“Whatever’s fastest, I don’t care—just put your goddamn cock in me.” Kyuhyun fucks himself back onto Zhou Mi’s fingers with a desperation he’s too turned on to be ashamed of. 

“If you insist.” Zhou Mi smiles, tugs his fingers out of Kyuhyun’s ass, and wipes them on the sheets. He grabs the lube and slicks himself up, positioned carefully so Kyuhyun can see everything—his large hands gripping a bit tighter than necessary because he just can’t hold back, the precome leaking from the head of his cock that mixes messily with lube as he strokes himself. Kyuhyun’s tempted to help him out, maybe lick his way across that swollen head, but he knows once he gets a taste he won’t be able to stop until Zhou Mi’s coming down his throat, and right now he’d rather get fucked. He is _aching_ to get fucked.

He shifts back on the pillows and opens his legs until he’s as exposed to Zhou Mi as he can get, bites his lip, flutters his lashes and pumps his neglected cock once, twice— Zhou Mi grabs Kyuhyun by the ankles and hoists his legs up around his waist, picks him up and slams his back flat against the headboard. Their faces are mere inches apart, the closest they’ve been since Zhou Mi invaded his personal space out of unfounded anger, and Kyuhyun is acutely aware of the fact that they haven’t kissed yet. 

He licks his lips. Zhou Mi’s eyes follow the path of his tongue with rapt attention. 

Kyuhyun, not willing to make the first move on the kiss front, reaches down to guide Zhou Mi’s cock into his well-stretched entrance. Zhou Mi slides in easily. He pulls back out until only the head is left inside and then pushes all the way in, filling Kyuhun in a way his thin fingers could never match. Kyuhyun lets out a shaky breath and rests unsteady hands on Zhou Mi’s shoulders, fingertips slipping against sweaty skin. 

“Fuck me,” Kyuhyun demands, rolling his hips as best he can in this precarious position. 

“Kiss me first,” Zhou Mi breathes. 

Kyuhyun’s heart skips a beat. He makes an involuntary, embarrassingly needy noise as he crushes his and Zhou Mi’s lips together. One of his hands leaves Zhou Mi’s shoulder to cup the back of his head, dragging him deeper. Kyuhyun moans into Zhou Mi’s mouth when Zhou Mi thrusts into him, his hand fisting in Zhou Mi’s hair and tugging. Zhou Mi slams in relentlessly, gaining a rhythm and losing it just as quickly to keep Kyuhyun on his toes. 

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Zhou Mi warns, gritting his teeth as he pounds into Kyuhyun. 

Kyuhyun rights his lolling head and kisses Zhou Mi hard, tilts his head and cranes his neck to whisper in Zhou Mi’s ear, “Come inside me.”

“Are you—are you serious?” Zhou Mi’s stutter is only partially due to his shortness of breath. 

“I wouldn’t joke about something like that at a time like this, would I?” Kyuhyun laughs. He grinds his hips down and clenches around Zhou Mi, loving the feeling of his cock twitching inside of him. 

“Oh god,” Zhou Mi chokes out. “Oh fuck, Kui Xian.” With one final thrust, his hips stutter and he comes, filling Kyuhyun up, making him shudder as he rides his orgasm out with too-slow thrusts. Zhou Mi relaxes after a half minute or so, his body stilling but for a few shudders now and then as he breathes unevenly against Kyuhyun’s shoulder. 

“Was it worth the wait?” Kyuhyun whispers, even as he rubs his sticky erection against Zhou Mi’s stomach to remind him he’s not quite done yet. 

“Ask me in a few minutes,” Zhou Mi replies. Before Kyuhyun can ask him what that’s supposed to mean, Zhou Mi pulls out of Kyuhyun and drops him down onto the pillows, spreading his legs and shoving four fingers back inside him without a moment’s hesitation. 

“Zhou Mi!” Kyuhyun shouts, his voice breaking with desperation. He had calmed down a little after Zhou Mi came, but now he’s just as worked up as he was before. Zhou Mi’s come makes the slide easy as he fucks himself back onto Zhou Mi’s hand, and has the added bonus of making Kyuhyun feel filthy as fuck. Kyuhyun needs to come so badly he can barely breathe; his cock is throbbing against his stomach as his vision blurs, the muscles in his thighs starting to cramp from being held open for so long. He can’t even imagine how debauched he must look, but, judging from the look in Zhou Mi’s eyes, he loves it. 

“Next time, I’m going to fuck you until you come screaming my name. And then I’m going to keep fucking you,” Zhou Mi husks, his hand encircling Kyuhyun’s erection as he circles his fingertips against Kyuhyun’s abused prostate. Kyuhyun cries out for more, but instead of jerking him off to completion Zhou Mi’s hand tightens around the base of his erection, stopping his oncoming orgasm in its tracks. 

“Oh my god, _fuck_ you, you fucking— Zhou Mi, please!” Kyuhyun chokes out, his eyes brimming with tears from the discomfort of the denial. 

“I just want to see you like this for a little while longer, Kui Xian,” Zhou Mi soothes. Kyuhyun whimpers as Zhou Mi’s fingers, which had halted at Kyuhyun’s outburst, pick up the pace again. They fuck Kyuhyun wide open, flicking against his prostate on every stroke. 

Kyuhyun’s every nerve is screaming like he wishes he could be; if he was anywhere else he’d be screaming at the top of his lungs right now, screaming at Zhou Mi to _stop_ or to keep going— Kyuhyun’s not really sure which he wants anymore. He’s shaking and letting out the most pathetically desperate sounds, his fingers clawing at Zhou Mi’s wrist to try and pry his restricting hand off of his erection. 

This is not what he expected when he got into bed with Zhou Mi; he’s not sure if “pleasantly surprised” covers his reaction. 

“Is this better than all your dreams combined, Kui Xian? Are you going to come screaming for me?” 

Kyuhyun nods mutely. He lets out a sob of relief when Zhou Mi’s hand releases its grip and starts stroking, fisting Kyuhyun’s cock with the added friction of his fingertips rubbing hard against Kyuhyun’s prostate. Zhou Mi crashes their lips together to muffle Kyuhyun’s high-pitched wail when he finally, _finally_ comes. It feels like his brain is restarting, his mind gone completely blank as every muscle in his body locks up. His hips jerk and he splatters his and Zhou Mi’s stomachs with his come, riding out shot after shot—it feels like it’ll never end. Kyuhyun’s eyes are shut so tight he sees pinpricks of light on his eyelids. He focuses on breathing as the aftershocks run through him like an electrical current, his skin sparking everywhere Zhou Mi is touching him. He hisses when Zhou Mi removes his fingers, an involuntary response. 

Zhou Mi presses a kiss to Kyuhyun’s brow bone, runs gentle fingers through his sweat-soaked hair as Kyuhyun’s chest heaves and he trembles. 

When Kyuhyun can finally remember how to speak, he says, weakly, “You’re an _asshole_.” 

“I… didn’t hurt you, did I?” Zhou Mi asks worriedly. 

“No one’s ever fucked me like that,” Kyuhyun says. It’s not really an answer.

“Is that good or bad?” Zhou Mi looks guilty and a little embarrassed as he slides a tender hand up Kyuhyun’s side, obviously trying to soothe whatever pain he thinks Kyuhyun might be in. Kyuhyun has to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Or purring. 

“Hmm.” Kyuhyun scrunches up his face, pretending to think. He loses it after a few seconds, laughing and shoving at Zhou Mi’s shoulder to turn his frown back into a smile. “You’re so easy. _Good._ It was really fucking good. But I don’t think I’ll be able to move for a few hours.” 

“Don’t scare me like that!” Zhou Mi tries to scold, but he can’t keep a straight face either. “I guess I’ll just have to stay here with you then, since I’m the one who caused your temporary immobility.” 

“ _Yeah_ you did,” Kyuhyun says sleazily, smile smug as he pulls Zhou Mi down for a sleepy kiss. 

“You can do it to me next time,” Zhou Mi promises against Kyuhyun’s lips.

Kyuhyun hums in agreement, perfectly content. 

“You… do want me to stay, right?” Zhou Mi asks, hesitant. 

“Are you stupid?” Kyuhyun doesn’t give Zhou Mi a chance to answer before he wraps his arms around him and pulls him close. Zhou Mi seems to get the hint and snuggles up to Kyuhyun, tangling their legs together. Kyuhyun smiles up at Zhou Mi. “Now you be quiet. I need to sleep for at least five hours if you want a repeat performance.” 

Zhou Mi cuddles closer to Kyuhyun and shuts his eyes. "I... would wish you sweet dreams, but—"

"Oh my god, go to sleep before I punch you in the face."

Kyuhyun can feel Zhou Mi's wide smile against his shoulder as he dozes off.

\---

Kyuhyun wakes up with a naked Zhou Mi in his bed. The sheets are tangled around their feet and someone (Sungmin) tossed a thin pink blanket over them during the night. Zhou Mi is curled up around Kyuhyun like a sleepy cat, his head of messy hair pillowed comfortably on Kyuhyun’s chest with his cheek resting on the palm of his hand, his lips pursed in sleep.

Kyuhyun smiles. Normally Zhou Mi would be the first one up, bright and bushy-tailed for the day ahead, but after a good fuck it appears he sleeps like the dead. He strokes his fingers through Zhou Mi’s hair until Zhou Mi stirs, peering drowsily up at Kyuhyun. 

“Morning, freak,” Kyuhyun says. 

“So you weren’t dreaming, huh,” Zhou Mi murmurs teasingly, reaching out to flick Kyuhyun’s nose.

Kyuhyun swats Zhou Mi’s hand away irritably. Zhou Mi smiles a sleepy smile at Kyuhyun. That sure _seems_ too good to be true, but here he is. And here Zhou Mi is. Awake. “I guess not.”

\---

Kyuhyun gets a text message from Sungmin while he and Zhou Mi (yes, he _and_ Zhou Mi) are in the shower. Zhou Mi’s doing his hair when Kyuhyun opens it, so he doesn’t hear Kyuhyun’s loud shout of, “What the _shit,_ ” when he sees the attached image. The message itself is simply a winking emoticon. Sungmin isn’t in their room, of course, so Kyuhyun slips on a pair of pajama pants and stomps out into the kitchen.

Sungmin is sitting at the table. When he sees Kyuhyun, he takes a smug bite of his toast. 

“Are you kidding me with this, Sungmin?” he demands, gesturing at the very revealing picture of himself and Zhou Mi on his phone’s display screen. 

“I thought you might want a souvenir,” Sungmin says, stifling a giggle behind his hand. “I heard you guys last night. _Wow._ I didn’t know you could make noises like that.”

Kyuhyun blushes. “What do you want?”

“A thank you would suffice. _And_ maybe an invitation to join you two sometime in the future, since I’m the reason it all came about.” Sungmin arches a brow, as if daring Kyuhyun to deny him. 

“Thank you,” Kyuhyun says insincerely, rolling his eyes. “As for the second thing, you’ll have to ask Zhou Mi.”

Kyuhyun stands up to walk away, but Sungmin reaches across the table and grabs his arm. “Kyuhyun! Don’t go just yet! You can’t get away without sharing the details, come on! What’d he do to you to make you scream like that? _Tell me._ ” 

“In your dreams,” Kyuhyun sing-songs. He snatches up the other half of Sungmin’s toast before he pops up out of his chair and bounces away. 

“... That was _awful_. Did Zhou Mi fuck your sense of humor out of you?” Sungmin calls loudly after him. 

Kyuhyun meets Zhou Mi looking absolutely flawless in the doorway of his room; he tugs him down for a quick kiss, wrinkling the expensive fabric of his shirt. 

“Don’t let Sungmin talk you into a threesome," he says when they break apart. 

“O… kay?” Zhou Mi tilts his head to the side, confused but still smiling. 

"Trust me. You don't want to let him to see you naked. He's sinister under all that adorable."

"I could say the same thing about you. But I like you more than him," Zhou Mi stage whispers. 

"Hey! I heard that!" Sungmin calls from the kitchen, but he doesn't sound angry. More like brimming with satisfaction over his successful match-making. 

Kyuhyun fixes Zhou Mi's shirt for him, head bowed so Zhou Mi won't see him smiling like the biggest dork on Earth. "Ditto."


End file.
